Sakura Hinata, and Ino's mission
by RCO11
Summary: 3 years after the Naruto shippuden series. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino goes on an adventure to find their long lost friends Naruto and Sasuke
1. In Konoha

_**Chapter 1: In Konoha**_

It has been 3 years since the end of the Naruto series. Konoha is now living in peace and harmony since the defeat of Madara Uchiha, the leader of the Akatsuki. Everything seems to be getting back to normal in the village. After those 3 years, all of Narutos friends were now jonins. Except for Naruto, because he has been gone missing since the defeat of the Akatsuki. And for Sasuke he is unknown to be found. No one knows if they're dead or not, but they miss them a lot.

One night the friends of Naruto decided to have a party for Narutos birthday in remembrance of him, in a barbeque shop where the group mostly hangs out. It was a pleasant night with the crickets croaking, the owls howling, and the strong cold breeze. It was the perfect night to celebrate a remembrance. The group was gathered together in a big dining table with the food served in front of them. Then Sakura said

**Sakura: "**Thiscelebration is not just a celebration at all, but to remember Naruto who fought together with Sasuke to defeat Akatsuki for good. Friends! May we enjoy this celebration for him!"

Sakura ends her speech and Chouji says.

**Chouji: "**Let's eat!!!"

The group began eating except for Sakura, who left the table.

**Shikamaru:** "Sakura where are you going? After a good speech you leave. C'mon and eat you must be hungry."

**Sakura: "**No thanks I'm not in the mood by now"

**Ino:** "Oh come on Sakura, I know you want to eat don't be ashamed."

**Rock Lee:** "Sakura-chan I know you can't resist me come here and sit beside me."

Sakura looking disgusted at Rock lee

**Sakura:"** Watermelon hair, thicks brows no way. I've got more important things to do."

Then she walks away, While Rock Lee leaning on the table and busy crying

**Rock Lee:** "Why why why? Does she not like me, why (sob, sob, sob)"

**Tenten:** "Oh come on Rock Lee, I think she's busy for now. She's not in the mood for you for now."

Rock Lee looks at Tenten with tears covering his face.

**Rock Lee:** "She's not always in the mood for me"

And the group laughs except for Shikamaru looking at Sakura leaving the restaurant. Then he says something to Ino, who was just seated beside him.

**Shikamaru:** "Ino could you go follow Sakura. She's does not look happy, ask whats bugging her."

**Ino:** "You can do it on your own Shikamaru, so why do I have to follow her?"

**Shikamaru**: "Because you're her friend since childhood and you're a friend who always helps her."

**Ino:** "Sakura? Friend?!! Were rivals you know, we compete with one another. Don't you know that?"

**Shikamaru:** Just follow her Ino for once, and ask her what's bothering her. Friend or foe just help her."

**Ino:** "Fine, I'll help her in her problem."

Ino then leaves the Table to follow Sakura. The group looks at her as she leaves for the door.

**Kiba:** "Sakura, and now Ino. What's her problem Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looks at Kiba and lights a cigarette and says.

**Shikamaru:** "Those two are both busy for now."

Meanwhile Sakura arrives at the 3rd hokages training grounds. She lye's on the grass and looks at the stars, while feeling the cool breeze and the sound of the insects.

**Sakura:** "Naruto every time I go here I remember our first day with Sasuke as members of team7. I remember many past times we had together with Kakashi-sensei. They were the best times of my life. At first I hated you so much, but I recognized that you too is a friend in my life. Now everything has changed I'm all alone here with no one to be with."

Tears began coming out of Sakura's eyes

**Sakura:** "You even promised to bring Sasuke back, but you left. You also said that you would become Hokage someday. Konohamaru misses you so much waiting for you to be the Hokage. (sob sob sob!)".

**Ino:** "Stop your crying Sakura. Naruto won't come back if you just stay here and cry."

Sakura looks at Ino while crying.

**Sakura:** "Ino what are you doing here? (sob sob sob)"

**Ino:** "Sakura I followed you here of course"

Ino walks near Sakura and takes a seat beside her. Watching Sakura cry, she placed her warm hand on Sakura's shoulder, to comfort her from her troubles.

**Ino:** "Look if you want Naruto back with Sasuke, all you have to do is find them.

Sakura looks at Ino and wipes her tears off.

**Sakura:** "I guess your right to looks for them is for me to find them. If Naruto did it before, then I can do it too."

Ino then smiles at Sakura

**Ino:** "That's the spirit Sakura. I'll come with in you r journey a friend is always here to help by your side."

**Sakura:** "Thanks Ino, but that does not stop from being rivals."

Ino laughes and says

**Ino:** "Of course and if Sasuke is back the competition on him is back."

Then the both of them laugh making the night a happy night. Ino stands up and walks a few distances away from Sakura.

**Ino:** "Let's get back to the party they're expecting us back there"

Ino said. While looking back at her

**Sakura:** "Okay let's get back to the party. Sorry for being stupid that I left the party."

**Ino:** "It's okay"

After a sometime they got back at the barbeque restaurant. When they entered they saw everyone was asleep except for Shikamaru, who was sitted at the table looking at them.

**Shikamaru:** "So Sakura how are you feeling now?"

**Sakura:** "You knew I had a problem after all?"

**Shikamaru:** "It was obvious on me, because of your reactions a while back"

**Sakura:** "You sure are smart Shikamaru."

Shikamaru then gets up and smiles. Then looks around and then frowns again.

**Shikamaru:** "Let's get going, never mind them their having a good dream. Let's call it a night for now."

**Ino**: "Yeah I guess so. Gosh I feel so sleepy already"

**Sakura:** "I guess we should probably leave them here"

So the three of them walked out silently and left the restaurant, without waking their friends up. The three of them were in the streets of the village, walking on their way home. Shikamaru stopped and said…

**Shikamaru**: "I'm leaving now, I have work early tomorrow bye."

Then Shikamaru left waving his hand, without looking at them.

**Sakura and Ino:** "Bye Shikamaru"

So Sakura and Ino continued in their walk until Ino got home. And Sakura went home alone. To think of her plan of getting Naruto and Sasuke back to Konoha.

It was indeed a night of friendship. It was the night of a great bonding of friends.


	2. Looking for a team mate

_**Chapter 2: Looking for a team mate**_

It was morning in the Village. The sun was rising, and the people were getting ready for another day. For Sakura she was already ready, and was waiting for Ino outside the Hokage's building. She stood there for two hours, looking around to see if Ino is coming.

**Sakura:** "I guess Ino is not coming, I better go talk to the Hokage myself."

As Sakura was about to enter the building, There comes Ino running up to approach her. While she was approaching her, she shouted

**Ino**: "Hey wait up! You're not going on this mission without me Sakura!"

Then Sakura, looked back to Ino surprised

**Sakura**: "Huh? Ow Ino what kept you? I thought you were not coming. Why are you late?"

Ino stopped in front of Sakura and touches her own knees, panting and panting she was.

**Ino:** "I had family problems and I had to help solve it, so I left my house late. I'm sorry for that."

**Sakura:** "All right I forgive you, c'mon let's go ask the Hokage about the mission."

**Ino:** "I hope the Hokage grants our permission"

**Sakura:** "Yah I hope she does"

Then Ino crossed her fingers together, hoping that the hokage will grant the permission. Sakura opens the entrance door and they both entered. While they were walking on the corridors, Sakura asked.

**Sakura:** "Ino I have something to ask you?"

Ino smiled and she said.

**Ino:** "What do want to ask Sakura? I'm always ready to answer your questions."

**Sakura:** "All right, so will we ever get them back Ino"

Ino's smile turns to a sad one, and looks away from Sakura.

**Ino:** "I don't know at all, but all we have to do is to find them and hope they come back."

Sakura makes a big sigh in disappointment. After sometime they reached the entrance door of the Hokage's , then the two made a deep breath in preparation. Ino looked at Sakura and asked.

**Ino:** Are you ready for this Sakura?

**Sakura:** "If it's to getting my friends back I say yes. So of course Ino I'm ready for this."

Sakura opened the door, and the both of them entered. The two of them went in front of the Hokage's table. The Hokage was surprised to see them two in her office.

**Tsunade-Hokage:** "So what brings you two here in my office?"

**Sakura:** "Hokage we come here for you to grant our permission."

Ino nodded in agreement from Sakura's words. Tsunade asked

**Tsunade-Hokage:** "And what permission do you want me to grant Sakura"

The she sat down and crossed her hands together, with her elbows leaning on the desk.

**Sakura:** "Well you see Naruto and Sasuke had not been here for so long"

**Tsunade-Hokage:** "Yes, I know Naruto and Sasuke have not been with us for so long. So what do you want me to do with them?"

**Sakura:** "If only you could allow me and Ino to leave the village and go search for them around the world."

**Tsunade-Hokage:** "What! I could not accept that for you little girls to be getting away from the fire country."

**Ino:** "But Hokage were jonins already, we don't need to be treated like children anymore."

Tsunade leans her forehead on her left hand, and she was thinking about it.

**Tsunade-Hokage:** "All right I'll accept it, but if you're only three in a group. So you better find someone there to help you. Go around the village and ask your friends who is interested to help you."

**Sakura:** "Thank you very much Hokage!"

Sakura thanked her happily, and Ino nodded with a smile

**Tsunade-Hokage:** "I have work to do and Shizune is coming here with a lot of papers I have to work on. You may go now, come back here later if you found someone already."

Sakura and Ino then left the Hokages room, and Sakura waves her hand goodbye on Tsunade before she closed the door and left. After Sakura and Ino left the building, they sat down on a bench outside and planned where to find a team mate. While they were thinking, Sakura turned her head over to Ino and said.

**Sakura:** "How about we go see Shino he's a strong guy, with those bees he carries."

Ino turns her head to look at Sakura

**Ino:** "Shino, fine let's go ask him. So where is he by now?"

She asked

**Sakura:** "He might be in his house today, I hope his not busy."

**Ino:** "Then let's go to his house and ask him now, before he starts to be busy."

Excited, Ino stood up and began walking to Shino's house. While Sakura was still there sitting on the bench looking at Ino walking.

**Sakura:** "Hey Ino, why are you in a hurry?"

**Ino:** "The sooner we get there, the better. So c'mon let's go"

**Sakura:** "Okay I'm coming."

Sakura stood up, and catched up to Ino. Later they arrived at Shino's house. They were lucky to see Shino outside of his house, he was there like he was waiting for someone. Then Shino saw them as they were drawing nearer to him. When they stopped a few distances away from him, Shino wondered why they were here.

**Sakura:** "Are you busy today Shino?"

Sakura asked

**Shino:** "I'm busy today Sakura"

He said calmly

**Ino:** "You don't seem busy today"

**Shino:** "I'm just waiting for Kiba and Akamaru, he'll drop over here later. And the three of us will go to the Hokage's office to ask what mission the Hokage will give us."

Then Sakura and Ino began talking to each other, on how they will find a team mate.

**Sakura:** "So Shino is busy today. And Kiba too"

**Ino:** "So who will we go to next?"

Then Shino interrupted their talking, by asking

**Shino:** "Why are you two asking me if I'm busy anyway?"

**Sakura:** "Well I was going to ask you if you're going to join us in a mission..…."

**Shino:** "Mission I'm sorry I can't help you today, this mission Kiba and I will have is going to be a serious one."

Suddenly Kiba and Akamaru arrived, and then Kiba interrupts

**Kiba:** "Ow Ino, Sakura! Good to see you!"

**Akamaru:** "arf arf!"

Ino, Shino, and Sakura got frightened. They looked at Kiba and Akamaru

**Ino:** "Hey! Don't scare us like that!"

**Sakura:** "She's right, don't be like that dammit!"

They said angrily to Kiba.

**Kiba:** "Sorry about that I didn't mean to do that to you three"

**Akamaru:** "Arf arf?"

**Shino:** "Sorry girls Kiba is always like that, please forgive him that's his nature"

**Ino:** "Never mind about that"

**Shino:** "So Kiba let's go?"

**Kiba:** "Okay, whenever you're ready Shino. Well nice meeting you girls today, bye!"

**Akamaru:** "Arf!"

Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru started heading over to the hokage's building. Before Shino continued on his walk he looked back at Sakura and Ino and said.

**Shino:** "Try Rock-lee, he's in the park today, He might not be busy. All right, Bye for now you two"

Then Shino began continuing his walking and the three of them left. While Sakura and Ino were just standing there watching them.

**Ino:** "Rock-lee ha, hmm?"

**Sakura:** "Rock-lee? Fine I accept even if he's in love with me"

Ino: "Yah he really likes you"

she giggled.

**Ino:** "C'mon then let's go to the park, Rock-lee is a good team mate with all his Taijutsu"

**Sakura:** "Yah yah let's go"

Then the two of them headed over to the park. Where Rock-lee was suppose to be found, according to Shino.


End file.
